Container
Containers are a type of item exclusive to Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. When opened, they will provide a player with a cosmetic item, randomly selected from the container's selection of cosmetic items, with those of higher rarity having a smaller chance to appear. Weapon Cases Weapon Cases were introduced in the Arms Deal update. Players have a chance to receive weapon cases as a drop after each completed game on a VAC secured server. In order to open a weapon case, the player requires a matching key which can be bought in-game or from someone else via the Steam Market. Each weapon case contains a collection of weapon skins ranging from Mil-Spec (rare) skins to exceedingly rare knife skins. Unique to weapon cases, there is also a chance to receive a StatTrak™ version of the weapon skin when opening the case. The types of weapon cases include: * Black - Valve created weapon skins requiring a CS:GO Case Key * eSports - Valve created weapon skins requiring an eSports Key with a portion of the proceeds going to support the CS:GO eSports gaming scene * Yellow - community created weapon skins requiring unique keys with a portion of the proceeds going to support the skins' authors Probability On September 11, 2017, Perfect World CS:GO Team released information regarding the probability of item quality available from Weapon Cases, in accordance with policy from the Ministry of Culture mandating that Chinese video games with lootbox-type microtransactions need to announce their loot quality stats.应文化部政策要求关于CSGO随机抽取类物品概率与结果的公示 - csgo.com.cn (in Chinese) The probability of items received in a weapon case are calculated under the following rules: * From Rare items (darker blue) to Ancient items (Red), the relative probability of getting an item one grade higher than the current grade is 1:5. * For ultra rare tier items (yellow), its relative probability to Ancient items (Red) is 2:5. * Different items of the same quality will have the same chance to appear. * Any items that have a StatTrak variant will have a 1/10 chance of coming with one.Perfect World CS:GO has finally published their case odds (in a reluctant way) just like what they did with Dota 2 earlier - Reddit r/GlobalOffensive In percentage forms, the probability of individual item grades are as follows:https://i.imgur.com/n8BaDjO.png The probability of individual items in each item grade is then divided equally for all available items. The properties of the item itself (e.g. float & wear values) are further randomized. Sticker Capsules Sticker Capsules are a type of container in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Dropped sticker capsules require a corresponding sticker capsule key to be used in order to be opened. When opened, the player will receive a random sticker from the capsule's sticker series. The types of sticker capsules include: * Yellow - Valve created stickers received as a random drop requiring a yellow capsule key * Red - community created stickers received as a random drop requiring a red capsule key with a portion of the proceeds going to the authors of the stickers * Blue - event based stickers sold directly from the in-game store during major tournaments or events with the proceeds being shared amongst the organizations included Souvenir Packages Souvenir Packages are a type of container dropped during a championship match in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive or purchased from the in-game store. Unlike other containers, they do not need any key to be used or opened. When opened, they drop a Souvenir quality weapon skin with one or more tournament stickers already applied. Graffiti Boxes StatTrak™ Radicals Box Active series *'#275 '- Chicken Capsule* *'#274' - Prisma Case *'#259' - Danger Zone Case (Prime only) *'#207' - Spectrum Case *'#179' - Glove Case *'#178' - StatTrak™ Radicals Box* *'#176' - CS:GO Graffiti Box* *'#175' - Collectible Pins Capsule Series 2* *'#174' - Bestiary Capsule* *'#173' - Sugarface Capsule* *'#172' - Gamma 2 Case *'#144' - Gamma Case *'#143' - Collectible Pins Capsule Series 1* *'#142' - Community Graffiti Box 1* *'#141' - Chroma 3 Case *'#110' - Team Roles Capsule* *'#109' - Slid3 Capsule* *'#108' - Pinups Capsule* *'#49' - Enfu Sticker Capsule* * Available only as in-game offer Rare series *'#208' - Operation Hydra Case *'#112' - Operation Wildfire Case *'#111' - Revolver Case *'#80' - Shadow Case *'#50' - Falchion Case *'#48' - Chroma 2 Case *'#38' - Chroma Case *'#29' - Operation Vanguard Weapon Case *'#19' - eSports 2014 Summer Case *'#18' - Operation Breakout Weapon Case *'#17' - Huntsman Weapon Case *'#16' - Community Sticker Capsule 1 *'#12' - Sticker Capsule 2 *'#11' - Operation Phoenix Weapon Case *'#10' - CS:GO Weapon Case 3 *'#9' - Sticker Capsule *'#7' - Winter Offensive Weapon Case *'#5' - eSports 2013 Winter Case *'#4' - CS:GO Weapon Case 2 *'#3' - Operation Bravo Case *'#2' - eSports 2013 Case *'#1' - CS:GO Weapon Case Retired series *'#200-#206' - Atlanta 2017 Souvenir Packages** *'#182-#199' - Atlanta 2017 Autograph Capsules* *'#181' - Atlanta 2017 Challengers (Holo/Foil)* *'#180' - Atlanta 2017 Legends (Holo/Foil)* *'#165-#171' - Cologne 2016 Souvenir Packages** *'#147-#164' - Cologne 2016 Autograph Capsules* *'#146' - Cologne 2016 Challengers (Holo/Foil)* *'#145' - Cologne 2016 Legends (Holo/Foil)* *'#133-#140' - MLG Columbus 2016 Souvenir Packages** *'#115-#132' - MLG Columbus 2016 Autograph Capsules* *'#114' - MLG Columbus 2016 Challengers (Holo/Foil)* *'#113' - MLG Columbus 2016 Legends (Holo/Foil)* *'#101-#107' - DreamHack Cluj-Napoca 2015 Souvenir Packages** *'#83-#100' - DreamHack Cluj-Napoca 2015 Autograph Capsules* *'#82' - DreamHack Cluj-Napoca 2015 Challengers (Foil)* *'#81' - DreamHack Cluj-Napoca 2015 Legends (Foil)* *'#73-#79' - ESL One Cologne 2015 Souvenir Packages** *'#53-#72' - ESL One Cologne 2015 Autograph Capsules* *'#52' - ESL One Cologne 2015 Challengers (Foil)* *'#51' - ESL One Cologne 2015 Legends (Foil)* *'#47' - ESL One Katowice 2015 Challengers (Holo/Foil)* *'#46' - ESL One Katowice 2015 Legends (Holo/Foil)* *'#39-#45' - ESL One Katowice 2015 Souvenir Packages** *'#31-#37' - DreamHack 2014 Souvenir Packages** *'#30' - DreamHack 2014 Legends (Holo/Foil)* *'#22-#28' - ESL One Cologne 2014 Souvenir Packages** *'#21' - ESL One Cologne 2014 Challengers* *'#20' - ESL One Cologne 2014 Legends* *'#15' - EMS Katowice 2014 Legends* *'#14' - EMS Katowice 2014 Challengers* *'#13' - EMS One 2014 Souvenir Package** *'#8' - Gift Package, Pallet of Presents, Audience Participation Parcel*** *'#6' - DreamHack 2013 Souvenir Package** * Formerly available only as in-game offer ** Dropped only during event *** Non-container (gift item type), available only as in-game offer during the winter holidays Notes * Opening containers is restricted in Netherlands and Belgium Update. * In France containers can no longer be purchased from Steam Community Market, but can still be sold Update. Behind the scenes * In game files, an unused model for a weapon crate can be found, named , suggest that it could be possible to inspect a container model. The feature was later added to the game along with an opening animation in the Panorama UI update. Gallery General Weapon crate a.png|Unused model. Csgo weapon case generic large.png|Placeholder Weapon Case inventory image found in game files. X-Ray Scanner Csgo xrayscanner case.jpg|Case in X-ray scanner Csgo xrayscanner explainted window.jpg| Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive items